ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crashing the Party
}} Haley and Belkar negotiate with the MitD to try to recover Roy's body and the paralyzed O-Chul. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as a corpse) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Mr. Dragon ◀ ▶ * Two Goblins * A Vulture Transcript Haley: And is that O-Chul with him? How did he survive the castle? Belkar: How should I know? Those paladins are like roaches. Demon-Roach: Hey! Haley: We need to get them both out of there. Belkar: Cool. I'll attack from the left, you cover me. Haley: Belkar, whoever is under that pink kitty unbrella is having a tea party. They're obviously a child of some sort. Haley: We're not going to kill a child. Belkar: Unless we have to? Haley: What? Belkar: Com on, at least give me a little hope! Haley: *sigh* Haley: OK< we're not going to kill a child unless we absolutely have to. Belkar: Good enough. Haley: Um, excuse me? Hello? Monster in the Darkness: Wow, more guests? It's the social event of the season! Haley: No, uh, we're here to pick up our two friends over there. MitD: You're friends with Flopsy and Mr. Stiffly?? Haley: ... Haley: Sure. Haley: Anyway, it's getting really late, and they need to go beddy-bye, so we'll just take them— MitD: Hey, stop! They haven't finished their scones yet! Haley: They'll eat them on the road. MitD: No— Belkar: I'll drag Roy, you grab the paladin. MitD: Stop! The others vibrate with the force of the Monster's voice. MitD: ...please? Haley: OK. Belkar: Stopping now. MitD: You can't take my new friends. We were about to play Monopoly. Haley (whispering): We don't have that kind of time. Belkar (whispering): Nobody has that kind of time. Haley: Look, if we take them now... you'll get more scones for yourself, like you said. MitD: Actually, I had enough scones. I could really go for some stew. MitD: I like stew. Haley: Well, uh, it just so happens that my friend Belkar here knows how to cook some fantastic stew. MitD: Really?? Belkar: What?? Haley: Oh, absolutely. I'll make you a deal. If Belkar cooks you some delicious stew, will you let us take Roy and O-Chul home? MitD: Who? Haley: Uh, I mean, Flopsy and Mr. Stiffly. MitD: Ummmm... well, OK, I guess. But only because I can't help feeling like I've seen you somwhere before... MitD: And it had better be awfully delicious, because I have very high standards. Flashback to Xykon's lair. Goblin: Hey, look at this moldy cheeseburger I just found behind my sock drawer. MitD: Dibs!! Haley: OK, it's a deal! Belkar: Haley, may I have a word with you? Belkar: That word is, "What the hell are you doing?" Haley: You told me once that you had skill ranks in Profession (chef), right? Haley: So you cook some stew quick, we grab ourselves a pair of incapacitated warrior-types and scoot out of here. Belkar: First of all, I told you that in one of the Dragon Magazine comics, so I'm not even sure that's the same continuity. Belkar: And second of all, I have ranks in Profession (gourmet chef). Does this look like a fully-stocked professional kitchen to you?? Haley: So? Improvised tools, it's a -2 penalty to your skill check. I do it all the time with lockpicking. Belkar: I have 4 ranks and an ability score penalty, every -2 counts!! Belkar: Although... he was eating fat-free scones, so his palate can't be that refined... Haley: Good, 'cause I'm not fighting that thing, whatever it is, so you better get your little foodie butt in gear and whip up some stew. Haley: And make it snappy, too, we need to get back to the boat ASAP. Belkar: Fine, I'll do it. But I hope you have an idea where I can get some ingredients, particularly some kind of beef or chicken or— beat Belkar is mid-air with both daggers drawn about to come down on the vulture from the previous comic as it flies through the air. D&D Context * Profession is a skill a PC can take that gives them broad knowledge in a chosen profession. In this case as a gourmet chef. * As Haley points out, skills can be use with improvised tools with a -2 modifier to the check. Trivia * Belkar refers to the earlier Dragon magazine Order of the Stick comics, which follow a different continuity. External Links * 475}} View the comic * 50673}} View the discussion thread Category:The Order is Split